Episode 34
34- Apr 10, 2011 Runtime 1:10:35 Krystian hosts with Shepard and Nick joining the hunt. Nahxela chats along. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Nahxela returns to the cast and our hearts. Our team greets him with challenges, first up K.O a monster with just bow gun slams. Human Centipede is discussed. The last podcast is talked about. It seems like there were many angry viewers. The gang talks about Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (PSP). Shepard shares his grooming habits. Gobuls and Globuls are discussed (Globul being Krystian’s name for Gobul). Krystian talks about the movie Source Code. Viewer questions are answered (most are read by Nahxela). Can you cut off tails with lance if the tail takes more impact than cutting damage? Shepard math says you can cut it. How long do your PSPs last? Shepard is on his second and had to do multiple repairs to his first one. Krystian’s MH PSP is already starting to look worn. Krystian doesn’t use a screen protector. L How many statuses can a monster have at once? Poison, exhaust, trapped, paralyzed or sleeping can be stacked. This will be tested in a future episode (they say). How do I farm a lot in MHP3 (ivy and thunder bugs), get a lot of money? Offline Jhen is good for making money. Zone 5 of the flooded forest contains “Nick’s Nook” for spider web collecting. How does charging bows work with status effects? It stacks, you should be charging your bow and use your power coatings. Is it ok to take out a duck in the heat of the moment after Qurupeco defeats you? Yes, it’s fine. Nick and Nahxela won’t help you. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Japanese Title / Nargacuga / N/A - Quest Complete Japanese Title / Purple Ludroth / N/A - Quest Complete Japanese Title / Arzuros / Krystian, Krystian, Krystian - Quest Fail!* Japanese Title (rematch) / Arzuros / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title / Great Wroggi x2 / Krystian- Quest Complete * = Shepard and Nick have Sneak on their armor sets, so it went primarily after Krystian. 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 Shepard edited this one? Nick says Nahxela has to tell him where the banana is, I believe this is a reference to the secret in Nahxela’s last appearance (#31). 1:30 Freeze frame, familiar piano music and a pop up of “Krystian said something terrible”. 14:47 The Guile theme from Street Fighter? It comes because Shepard has super kick powers in this quest. 58:10 TIME TO POOP everything means butt in German. 'Recurring/New Jokes' “Looks like you couldn’t bear the pain” “It’s un''bear''able” “This is ''bear''y hard” “Don’t say that I’m gonna die” “Welcome to the pun cast” Krystian’s banana is S-rank and S shaped. Bob (Nick’s cat) loves to be spanked. I don’t know how this information will help you in life, but here it is. End show line –“Always peel the banana before putting it in your mouth”. After the bump, best advice. Category:Episodes